Love in the Jungle
by Gamergirl76
Summary: Chris is captured and tied to a tree by an obsessed admirer. MXM SLASH oneshot


In the hot forest, some ware in the amazon, under a tree sat the famous Chris Redfield. His shirt was removed and thrown aside, reveling his rock-hard body. His hands were raised above his head, restrained by a pair of long handcuffs, fastened around the tree.  
Chris had no idea where he was and could only remember being knocked out after being separated from Jill. He came to about a hour ago and was now pulling at the cuffs, trying to get free. He herd foot steps coming toward him, he looked up to see a handsome man about his age, wearing a combat uniform. The man was Chris' opposite appearance wise, where Chris had dark brown hair and eyes and tanned skin, he had golden blond hair, blue eyes and a light complexion. He squatted down to Chris' eye level and smiled "Looks like my sexy prisoner is awake" he said playfully.  
Chris growled and said "Who are you, why the hell am i handcuffed to a tree?" The man's smile got bigger and said "In that order, my name is Andy, and I did that" A look of puzzlement went over Chris. "Are you going to kill me?" "No"  
"Then why did you do this to me?" Andy blushed a little "I saw you a few days ago and you were the hottest man I ever saw, I could not stop thinking about you. When i saw you again last night, I couldn't pass up the opportunity" a felling of confusion went through Chris, a gay man was attracted to him. He gulped "W-what are you going to do to me?" Andy's eyes went soft as he shifted his weight so he was knelling in between Chris' legs. He put his hands on Chris' abs "Were gonna have a little fun" he said seductively and softly rubbed the sweety skin. Chris watched as Andy's hands moved to his chest and then his shoulders. He hated to admit it but he kind of liked the felling of Andy's soft caress, so much that he started to feel blood rushing south. He closed his eyes. and thought of why women never gave satisfaction when he slept with them. Was it because he was gay? No, he didn't want to be gay, nobody would take him seriously.  
Chris was so deep in thought he almost didn't feel the hot, wet tong, tracing his nipples, Chris bit his lower lip to hold back a moan and turned his head to the side. Andy started lightly kissing his captive's neck, that made Chris's eyes flash open and his neck snap up, he then stared daggers at Andy. Andy just smiled and said "Oh, you don't like that?" one of his hands slid down Chris' well mussed chest and gently rested it on his crotch. "Maybe you'll like this more." he said seductively and started rubbing the sensitive organ through his jeans. "Mmmmm, your hard!" Andy cooed. Chris moaned, he couldn't hold it back. "Andy, please stop, this is wrong" Chris begged "No it's not" Andy rebutted "Your obesity enjoying this" before Chris could say any more, Andy undid his pants and pulled them, along with his boxers, down to his knees, leaving him completely exposed. The sight of Chris' half erect manhood made Andy lick his lips "Wow Chris, I knew you were gonna be big, but this is just a bonus!" Chris blushed and turned his head. The blond man chuckled and took his dark haired counterparts' cock in his hands, he rubbed the sensitive head with his thumb to gain another moan from Chris. "Mmmmm, you're getting hard fast" This was crazy, how was Andy turning him on so quickly? Granted, it was the first he got this kind of attention in a long time, but it was never this good, and he was just giving Chris a hand job, a painfully slow hand job. Chris opened his eyes again to look at the man, he was amity...good looking, very good looking. "Mmmmm such gorges eyes" Chris thought, but as soon as he did ,he came back to reality. "Stop it!" Chris roared at him, Andy responded with a soft kiss to the lips as he slowly jerked him off. "Hmmm" Chris moaned through the kiss, but wasn't focusing on it, just getting him to stop. He was close an orgasm, very close. He pulled away from the kiss and felt the hand move away from his cock. "Huh?" Chris whispered, Andy smiled "Ahhh, are you sad I stopped?" Andy teased, Chris just looked at him, his once hard eyes went soft and were now shimmering. "I'll take that look you're giving me as a yes" Chris blushed. Andy grabbed it again and resumed stroking, once Chris felt his climax coming again,Andy let go again. He repeated this process two more times, he was about to do it again, but stopped to look at Chris, his face was a deep shade of red and he was panting heavily. He looked down to see his cock was a rosy pink and throbbing eraditely, pre cum was leaking down the shaft. Chris herd the blond chuckle and felt his lips close to his ear. Andy licked the brunets' ear which made him quiver. "Don't worry, I wont torture you anymore" The blond whispered, "Wha-" Chris gasped as he watched Andy slink back down to his prick  
"Besides, you'll like this better" Andy chuckled as he gabbed the throbbing rod of nerves ,kissing it softly, Chris moaned as his hot tongue circled the glands. He licked the shaft ,lapping up the dribble of pre cum, earning another moan from Chris as the sensitive vain under the shaft was licked. His tongue swirled around the glands again before he took it into his mouth. Andy went half way down and gave him a strong suck before taking it all in his mouth. Chris squirmed and struggled to get him to stop, but Andy's blowjob felt just to dam good, especially when Andy started massaging his balls in his hand. So he decided to just lay back and enjoy it,waiting for his climax. He could feel it coming closer and closer until it finally came, shooting a huge load into Andy's mouth. Andy pulled back, not letting a single drop escape his mouth "Mmmm, you taste so good!" He swooned "Andy" Chris moaned  
"What is it my dear?"  
"I'm still hard, can you... please keep doing it... it feels so good" Chris was barely able to ask this through panting. Andy looked at the member, it was true, his cock was still painfully solid. Andy shook his head, his golden locks flowing with it. "What, w-why?" Chris moaned again "Sorry, but it's my turn, it's not fair that you get to cum twice, when i didn't even get to at all." "Well what do...do you want me... to do?" Chris asked. Andy stood up and striatled Chris' hips "I want you to suck my cock" Chris' blush got even deeper "I'll take the cuffs off so you can do it" Andy said, reaching into his pocket "What if i... try to run or hurt you?" Chris almost growled "Sweetheart, you won't do that, I know you're loving this, besides I trust you" Andy then pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock the long restraints around Chris' wrist and through them to the side where his shirt was laying. Chris admittedly put his arms down and rubbed his wrist, this was his chance to get the hell out of there, Andy looked strong but he knew he could overpower him easy, even in his tired state. But he needed more,more pleasure, more affection, so instead he razed a trembling hand to the button of his captor's paints and popped it, the zipper went down next. He then pulled his pants down to his thys, relceing a throbbing erection. Chris marveled at it's size for a moment and took it into his hand. Chris shafted to his knees and began to stroke it. The operative couldn't believe what was going on, he was getting groped and licked by another man and was... enjoying it , now he about to suck him off and with that erection throbbing between his legs, the brunet never remembered being so hard in his life and Andy, a man, was able to cause it. Was he actually gay? He had to find out, he remembered his mom once saying  
_"When you kiss someone and feel electricity going through your lips you know you love them"_ so he thought if HE kissed Andy and felt a spark, he was . But Andy was getting restless so the kiss had to wait. He put his lips to his captors throbbing man hood, just as he did. He earned a moan from Andy which encouraged him to keep going. His lips were replaced by his tongue which flicked up at the glands, making Andy gasp. His tongue then circled the glands as he took the head into his mouth and started to suck on it, just the head and that drove Andy crazy. "C-Chris, stop teasing me" Andy begged, and with that he started tacking more into him, Chris was suprized he could take all of it into his mouth. Andy watched as Chris' head bobbed up and down on him, going faster and faster, using that hot tong. "Wow Chris, your a natural!" he gasped out and ran his fingers through his thick,chocolate colored hair. At that point, Chris knew Andy was close, he could taste the salty-sweet pre cum already leaking from his cock. Before Andy could cum, Chris got to his feet and looked in Andy's sapphire eyes, they were the same height, so it was easy. "Chris, what are you doing?" "Shhhhh." He said comely "What are you talking abo-mmmh" before Andy could finish, Chris leaned in to softly kiss him. Chris felt more than a spark, he felt a jolt going through his lips, he finally admitted it,he was gay, that would explain why woman never worked for him.  
That being established he deepened the kiss and pulled Andy's hips closer so their cocks were rubbing together. Both men moaned as the sensitive skin touched, Chris started to pull at Andy's shirt, he wanted it off, so they could be skin to skin. "Oh, so this is the way you want to do it, huh?" the blond man purred. He started to pull it up to his color bone, Andy chuckled "I thought so" he said and helped with the removal of his shirt, then their lips smashed right back together, Andy wrapped his arms around Chris' neck as his tongue probed his lips, Chris opened his mouth to welcome Andy's tongue with his own in a breathless kiss . As they stood there French kissing, Andy counted to grind his cock agents Chris' making him moan unaccountably. Andy broke the kiss again and both men panted heavily "Lay down" he ordered, Chris obedently did so and Andy go top of him and continued kissing and froting. After a while they both were reaching their peek "Andy, I'm gonna, cum!" Chris yelled "Me to" and with that they both came at the same time all over eachouther. Andy rested his forehead on Chris' and staid that way, panting. They quickly kissed before Andy rolled off his tanned lover. Chris just layed there, berthing heavly "hmm, so thats what its like" he thought out loud "Whats what like?" Andy asked playfully, Chris sat up and said "To fell sexual pleasure" "What do you mean?" Chris smiled "I never felt what it was like to fell the true pleasure of sex when i did it with woman, because i thought i was into them, but after doing it with you, i now realized i like guys" "Thats good to here" Andy said smiling. Chris stared up at the sky, it was a clear blue "Andy, what time is it?" Andy looked it his watch "It's 11:30" Chris stood up and pulled his pants back on and watched as Andy did the same. He walked over to his shirt and put that on as well "We should get back to town then, Jill will be looking for me" Andy's eyes gilmord "We, you mean you want me to come with you?" Chris smiled sweetly "Of corce, you are obviously are a good fighter if you could knock me out" Andy's smile faded quickly, Chris saw this and walked over to him "Besides" he said putting a hand on his shoulder "If your gonna be my boyfriend, i need to get to know you better." He said playfully and walked towards the town. Andy caught up with him "You really want me to be your boyfriend?" "Yah" "I'm hardly qualified to be the boyfriend of a god like you" Chris put his arm around him "Yes you are, your pretty sexy yourself" he then placed a tender kiss on Andy's temple "You just can't tell anyone were dating" "Why not?" "I just don't know how others will take the news of me being gay, so please, let me tell them." "Ok babe" And Andy returned the kiss. With that, they waked together back to town.

**Bam! First story, this will most likely be a oneshot. So revieu and tell me what u thought. ALSO i am working on a Tenchu fic with Rikimaru so stay tuned for that**


End file.
